El sentido de la vida de Lucius Malfoy
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Tributo para Cristy1994 y DragonGrin, por la historia "Mugglefied" (He leído la traducción). ¿Qué pasaría si Lucius Malfoy conociera la logoterapia mientras está preso en Azkaban?


EL SENTIDO DE LA VIDA DE LUCIUS MALFOY

Hola a todos y todas. Él confesar que esta es mi primera incursión en el Fandom de Harry Potter, aunque soy fan de él de unos añitos para acá.

Esta pequeña historia es un tributo a Cristy1994, por su maravillosa traducción de la historia "Mugglefied", así que reconozco que la historia no es mía y, como ella, doy su correspondiente reconocimiento a la autora de la versión original DragonGrin y agradezco su generosidad por permitir que los hablantes hispanos puedan gozar de esta gracias a la traducción de Cristy.

Supongo que no soy la única a la que se le ocurre los fics de los fics que se encuentran en FanFiction, algunos pueden quedar en la mente y otros pueden plasmarse, ya sea en el papel, o un archivo digital, sin salir a la luz, por consideraciones plagios. Esta pequeña desviación quirúrgica en mi mente cuando los capítulos hacen referencia a Lucius Malfoy visitado por Hermione en Azkaban, más mis propios estudios sobre logoterapia y mi pregunté: ¿qué sucedería si Lucius Malfoy tiene la oportunidad de leer "El hombre en busca de sentido" ? Esta es mi propia respuesta y se la envié a Cristy de manera privada, ella declaró con la autora y han dado su anuencia para que sea publicado en FanFiction. Así, descargando autoridades, reconociendo que los personajes afectados a JKR, la historia original a DragonGrin y la traducción al español a Cristy1994.

Espero y la disfruten y agradezco el ratito que le dediquen a esta locura mía.

* * *

"El sentido de nuestra vida se encuentra fuera de nosotros".

La reflexión lo dejó sin dormir varias noches; claro que dormir no era algo que pudiese lograr fácilmente encerrado en una celda que no alcanzaba ni siquiera el tamaño de su vestidor. Lo que más extrañaba de su antigua vida, no era la alimentación, no era a su esposa ya su hijo (mal que bien, la señorita Granger le había informado sobre la vida de los dos), no eran las ropas caras y finas, no era su bastón con mango de plata.

Era el espacio ilimitado por donde él podría desplazarse. Cerrando los ojos, podría ver las amplias calles del Londres mágico por los cuales, hasta hace pocos meses, podría caminar sin que nadie le detuviera. ¡Qué no diera él, el importante e imponente Lucius Malfoy por volver a pasear por el inmenso jardín de Malfoy Manor!

¿Cómo cayó en sus manos ese pequeño libro escrito por un psiquiatra judío de origen vienés? Llegó de manos de la señorita Granger, junto con un legajo de libros de novelas que la chica había escuchado desde su más tierna infancia. Por aburrimiento, más que por curiosidad, había aceptado leer lo que la joven le había dejado en manos. Las novelas de Jane Austen no le habían llamado la atención en gran manera, solo fueron un modo de ver pasar las interminables horas de encierro. "El hombre en busca de sentido", por el contrario, le atrapó casi desde que comenzó a leer.

En primera, porque no se mide de una novela ficticia, si no de la vivencia de Viktor Frankl, psiquiatra vienés, en los campos de concentración de judíos durante el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y, si bien antes de ser detenido y condenado a prisión, él habría estado totalmente de acuerdo en la aprehensión de la raza judía (comparándola con los muggles) y el encierro y exterminio de estos en los dichosos campos de concentración, hoy su situación era totalmente diferente

Hoy, preso y purgando por los crímenes cometidos contra magos y muggles, Lucius Malfoy pudo darse cuenta de los errores cometidos durante su vida. El deseaba lo mejor para su familia, eso nunca lo negaría. Solo que ahora, según los resultados de la última guerra mágica, los medios que había utilizado para el beneficio de sus apellidos habían estado totalmente equivocados.

¿Para qué negarlo? Desde el resurgimiento de Voldemort, comenzó a sospechar que su bando estaba equivocado. La manera en que el mago oscuro los permitimos equipar a los nazis de los cuales hablaba Frankl en su biografía. Se horrorizó cuando vio las referencias a los "capos", guardias instituidos entre la peor escoria de los prisioneros judíos que, por una minucia de ganancia, vendían a sus compatriotas. ¿Cuántas veces no actuó él así? ¿Y qué veces, Voldemort, su amo y señor, no vende su señorío sobre él mediante amenazas y burlas?

Ahora entendía que su propio campo de concentración no estaba en Azkaban, como lo hizo desde que fue apresado, si no dentro de sí mismo: sus ideas, sus tradiciones, su familia de renombre y de rancio abolengo, que le enseñaron que solo los magos de "sangre pura", eran los únicos dignos de ocupar un lugar en el mundo.

¿Cuándo él había prestado un servicio desinteresado a alguien? Nunca. Si no había una ganancia palpable, no merecía la pena el esfuerzo hecho por alguien más. Ni siquiera por su "amado y temido" amo: Lord Voldemort. Él podía comparar su servicio con la fanática adoración de su cuñada Bellatrix, quien veneraba al señor tenebroso con una devoción demoniaca. Pero él, Lucius Malfoy, ahora encerrado, privado del uso de la magia, de su propia familia, de su deslumbrante posición en el mundo mágico, odiaba profundamente al lord oscuro. ¿Por qué? Porque no había obtenido ganancia alguna en su seguimiento. Ni siquiera la satisfacción de haber entregado la vida por un hombre al que él admirase. Al contrario de su cuñada, quien presa en Azkaban, se mantuvo firme en sus creencias.

Y si bien, en un principio, la culpa la externó y el proyecto fuera de sí, esto no le hizo cambiar su estado de ánimo, tal como lo había esperado al culpar a Voldemort de la suerte sufrida por los Malfoy cuando cayó a manos de Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió.

-Vacío existencial -fue la declaración del medimago que lo trató cuando cayó en una depresión profunda.

Hermione caminó en silencio junto al galeno, mientras se dirigían a la celda de Lucius Malfoy; la chica extremadamente preocupada por lo que le contaban. El antiguo aristócrata se vio en una situación peligrosa para sí mismo desde que no había días, negándose a comer. Ante los requerimientos de los guardianes de la prisión, acabó solicitando la presencia de la chica, quien abrió un espacio en su agenda apretada, logrando preocuparse por su novio al comentarle que "algo malo" le sucedió a su padre. Draco se quedó en silencio durante mucho tiempo, por primera vez, vislumbraba la posibilidad de visitar a su padre.

-Cómo sabe que experimentas un vacío existencial? -preguntó la muchacha con curiosidad.

Jamás había escuchado a un mago hablar de temas psiquiátricos o filosóficos.

-El me lo dijo -informó el medimago.

Llegaron ante la celda, donde el galeno la dejó para que pudiese hablar con el preso en una relativa privacidad.

La chica perdió la silla que tenía frente a las rejas de la celda y el acercó lo más posible, ya que Lucius Malfoy vio al fondo de esta, oculto a la vista en un rincón.

-Señorita Granger -fue su saludo.

La voz sonaba hueca. Si todavía se permitiera la presencia de los dementores, Hermione podría sospechar que habían estado cerca del mago, pero al parecer, otra era la explicación.

-Pidió verme -continuó la muchacha.

Lucius se sintió de la silla que ocupaba, la cual tuvo y, al igual que su interlocutora, la colocó frente a ella. Después, se acercó a la pila de libros que tenía en la mesa de noche y tenía un delgado libro del cual Hermione distinguió la portada en color blanco, con trazos negros y azules.

-¿De dónde sacó este libro? -preguntó Malfoy y se lo tendió por entre las rejas.

-El hombre en busca de sentido -leyó en voz alta la chica y volvió la vista hacia Lucius-. Supongo que se vino junto con los que le traje, no lo que leyó -abrió algunas páginas y leyó un par de líneas, quedándose sin palabras.

-¿Sabe en qué pensé cuando leí que este hombre, Viktor Frankl, fue marcado con el número 119.104 en el campo de concentración? -Lucius se subió la manga de su brazo derecho y seleccionó la marca tenebrosa-. Yo vivo en mi propio campo de concentración, señorita Granger: mis creencias, mis malas decisiones, mis culpas, me tienen atrapado.

Hermione no supo que decir y, por esta vez, prefirió quedarse en silencio, mientras que vio al hombre que alguna vez le inspiró miedo y rechazo, caído y derrotado.

-Es terrible enfrentarme a mis propias acciones y darme cuenta de que mi vida no tiene sentido, como lo enfrentan este hombre. Y para mi alcalde vergüenza, es un simple muggle el que me confronta ante mis errores. Me convertí en un capo mucho más terrible de lo que él describió en su libro, me convertí en un traidor hacia la humanidad.

Los ojos castaños de la chica miraron al hombre a la cara, sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Lo que más me pesa, es lo que arrastré a mi familia. Algunos pueden creer que soy un bastardo ambicioso sin sentimientos, pero no es así, señorita Granger -el hombre sonrió sardónico, pero con tristeza en los ojos grises, tan iguales a los de Draco-. Soy un bastardo ambicioso y tengo sentimientos. Amo a mi esposa y amo a mi hijo, y lo que hice desde muy joven, fue en miras a lograr un mundo mejor para mí y para ellos. Le dije al medimago que desea hablar con usted, porque experimento un vacío existencial. Todo mi marco de creencias y verdades ha sido destruido en este tiempo de cambio; todo lo que aprendí desde niño y que me hablaba de gloria a favor de los magos puros, ha sido derrocado a manos de magos que creen que la pureza de la sangre y la antigüedad de las viejas casas no deben prevalecer sobre los humanos.

Hermione de dio cuenta de que ya no los "muggles".

-Esto sería suficiente para volverme loco. Yo, que me preciaba de ser un hombre muy inteligente, me doy cuenta de que soy un estúpido que no supo ver qué bando era el que iba a triunfar. Yo, que creía que los Malfoy continuarían una estirpe limpia, pura y de gran riqueza, me topo con la noticia de que mi hijo y usted, hija de no magos, se han enamorado y viven juntos, sin casarse.

Hermione se estremeció ante la revelación de Lucius; por cierta vergüenza, no había comentado con el hombre su relación de pareja con Draco. Ciertamente Lucius sabía por sus labios que estaban enamorados, pero no compartían la cama sin estar casados.

-No se asuste, señorita Granger, no es reproche, es solo para que se dé cuenta de que mi marco de amenazas se tambalea peligrosamente y en mi interior, se trata de mantenerse en pie a como dé lugar.

-¿Se lo han encontrado la señora Narcisa? -preguntó Hermione.

Ella sabía que la esposa y la madre de Malfoy era la única, aparte de ella, que había visto a su marido.

-Así es -confirmó Lucius-. No hay nada como la cercanía de la muerte o en mi caso, la privación de la libertad, para poner en perspectiva toda la vida de uno -continuó el hombre-. En fin, señorita Granger, tuvo tiempo para comenzar a procesar que mi vida ha sido un sinsentido durante mucho tiempo. Cuando miro hacia atrás, me pregunto qué fue lo que hice mal y qué puedo hacer para remediarlo. Usted mismo se ha dado cuenta que mi propio y único hijo, no ha venido a visitarme. No quiero suponer nada, espero y pueda hablar con él.

-Yo pienso que usted no es ... -comenzó la chica.

-No diga nada, señorita Granger -la interrumpió el exmortífago-. Como le dije, le pedí al medimago la llama para hablar con usted, lo que no implicaba que usted me contestara -sonrió de manera jocosa-. En realidad, necesito hablar de todo esto, para poder procesar y dar el siguiente paso en mi vida.

-De acuerdo -aceptó la chica y tuvieron el libro que todavía tenía en la mano-. ¿Me lo podría quedar? Quiero leerlo.

-Claro que sí, si promete devolvérmelo, es un material muy interesante. Me hace darme cuenta de que necesito una escucha activa y un logoterapeuta, para poder encontrar el sentido de mi vida.

Hermione se puso en pie, con el libro guardado en su bolsillo.

-Me despido entonces, señor Malfoy, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Sí, ¿puedes obtener más información sobre ese psiquiatra, Viktor Frankl y sobre la logoterapia? Por mientras, continuaré con el otro material de lectura que me trajo usted. Le quedo muy agradecido, señorita Granger, saluda a Draco de mi parte y dígale que, a pesar de todo, su padre siempre le ha amado, aunque no haya sabido declararlo de manera clara y convincente, lo mismo para mi esposa.

Hermione le sonrió con calidez.

-Con gusto seré su mensajera, señor Malfoy. Espero volver pronto.

La chica salió bastante tranquila; por lo visto, el encierro y la lectura estaban haciendo mella en Lucius Malfoy. Por no habían dejado a Viktor Frankl, de quien nunca había escuchado.


End file.
